onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 810
Chapter 810 is titled "The Curly Hat Pirates Arrive". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol 5: Baratie: Things are as hectic as ever, but we're glad you're well. Zeff and the chefs of Baratie receive Sanji’s new wanted poster. Carne rips up Sanji's bounty poster because he modelled the Nasugasira on Sanji's first wanted poster, much to Patty's amusment. Zeff, meanwhile, is curious as to why the poster says "Only Alive". Short Summary Jack and his forces began their assault against Nekomamushi and the Guardians. The battle between them and the Mink Tribe continued for five days and five nights, and only ended once Jack brought out Caesar Clown's poison gas weapon. Jack tortured and crucified the royalty and many mink warriors, but left to go rescue Doflamingo one day after the battle. On the next day after Jack left, Sanji and his group arrived at Zou and saved Tristan from Sheepshead. They then discovered the ruined town and the devastated minks. Long Summary During the invasion of the Mokomo Dukedom, Jack turned back into his human form as his underlings cheered him on. Nekomamushi warned the pirate that the Mink Tribe has many accomplished warriors and he should have left when Inuarashi offered. Nekomamushi then told Bepo that he and the Heart Pirates don't have to fight, but Bepo refused because he wanted to protect his home. The Guardians then attacked the Beasts Pirates as Nekomamushi clashed with Jack, and later the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad took over again. In the present, Wanda reveals that the battle continued for five days and five nights, and they were unable to drive Jack's forces back. The minks eventually got the upper hand, but were never able to suppress Jack himself. Luffy expresses amazement that Kaido's right hand man was so powerful, but Wanda reveals that Jack was just as unsuccessful at driving the minks back. However, on the fifth day Jack brought out Caesar Clown's poison gas weapon, and its effects were too rapid for the minks to avoid. The gas swallowed up the entire town and half the forest, and Jack and his underlings went around asking for Raizo again while slaughtering the warriors. Jack then crucified Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and the country's strongest warriors so they will tell him where Raizo is, but they all reminded him that they have no idea and begged him to stop as Jack tortured them. However, Jack left the island the next day, leaving some subordinates behind, and Inuarashi reveals that after Jack's obituary was published they realized that Jack had left to save Doflamingo. This meant that the Straw Hats who defeated Doflamingo were responsible for saving them. Chopper then reveals that his group arrived at Zou the next day. The Curly Hat Pirates were astonished when they saw Zou, and decided to go up despite Caesar's protests, forcing him to carry them up with his gas powers. However, their expedition was interrupted when Sheepshead chased Tristan. Although confused as to how she could talk, Nami instantly realized that she was Sheepshead's victim and quickly pulled her away to safety. On Nami's orders, Brook froze the ground, causing Sheepshead's steed to slip. Tristan was scared when she saw Brook and Momonosuke's dragon form, so she broke free of Nami and ran ahead. They then emerge into Kurau City, and look in shock at the carnage there. Suddenly, Pedro calls out to the Curly Hats and begs them to heal Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, as their injuries are fatal and they cannot be allowed to die. Quick References Chapter Notes *Jack’s human form is fully shown. *Jack's Devil Fruit is confirmed to be an ancient version of the Zou Zou no Mi. *The Heart Pirates assisted the Mink Tribe in the fight against Jack. *The battle between the Mink Tribe and the Beasts Pirates lasted for five days, at which point the gas weapon was used. *Jack left Zou one day after the battle, the same day in which Donquixote Doflamingo was defeated. Jack left behind a few subordinates while he went to rescue Doflamingo. *The recollection of Jack's attack on Zou concludes and shifts to the arrival of Sanji’s group the following day after Jack left. **The girl they were looking for in Chapter 795 is confirmed to be Tristan. *It is revealed that the strongest of the Mink Tribe, including Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, were tortured by Jack, and he cut off Inuarashi's left leg and Nekomamushi's left arm. Characters Category:Zou Arc Chapters Arc Navigation Category:Zou Arc Chapters